Zyanya Do'mba
Backstory Zyanya Do'mba grew up in the dwarven tribes of the Frostfire Mountains. As far as her memory goes, she has lived an orphan on the streets. While some would give her scraps of food, most of her survival lay in her own hands. She would steal whatever coin or food was left out, pocketing whatever she didn’t need immediately. The few kindnesses she was shown gave her a sense of belonging to this place and these people, but very few strong attachments. The old feuds with the aarakocra tribes meant nothing to her. Dwarven tradition meant learning the use of various weaponry was inescapable even for those with no family. Zyanya learned many of these, but also the use of tools that could get her what she needed without bloodshed. She picked up her first instrument in order to play in hopes of more coin being tossed her way. With practice, Zyanya found she could weave spells into her music. Her survival chances increased with these new skills. Even as Zyanya reached adulthood, she had little intention of leaving her home in the Frostfire Mountains, but survival grew harder. She was still young by dwarf standards, but people gave less scraps now that she was technically an adult. Another dwarf, Xiadani, noticed her magic and offered to pay Zyanya to escort her to Rhonyar. After, Zyanya found she could find such work in surplus from those frightened of the wilds outside of settlements. She still would take what she felt she needed, but this work is what brought Zyanya Do'mba to Respite. Name Etymology * Zyanya: Zapotec given name meaning "forever" * Do'mba: Kiowa name for a flute Stats race: * mountain dwarf * height: 4'7" (140cm) * weight: 145lbs (66kg) class(es): * level 12 bard, college of swords alignment: * chaotic neutral background: * urchin birthday: * December 1, 1146AR abilities: * STR: +3 (16) * DEX: +2 (14) * CON: +3 (16) * INT: -1 (9) * WIS: +1 (12) * CHA: +3 (17) Questing Zyanya arrived in Respite, escorting a merchant, on August 8, 1179AR. Flower picking for Jemin (ends August 14, 1179AR) Zyanya, Cardinal, Wesley, Elora, Parry, Tenebris In response to Jemin's request for a group to collect a rare flower, Parry assembles a group to head into the forest. After riding to the forest, the party sends their horses back to Respite. During their first night in the forest, the group finds strange, small, masked humanoids hiding in the bushes. Zyanya interprets their childish yelling by casting Tongues. While they are angry with the party, they are easily pacified with food. The party learns they are part of a secret goblin tribe in this forest. Each member of their tribe wears masks showing two emotions which they switch between. The goblins leave the party alone for the rest of the night. In the morning, the party continues onward with some encounters with wildlife, some bear like creatures they failed to stealth past. On the fifth day of travel, the party reaches where Jemin said the flower should be. They start to smell an odd scent, similar to old lady perfume. Upon hearing a scream, the party rushed forward. They find one of the goblin from before ensnared by a carnivorous plant, with the other goblins attempting to help him. The party joins the fight to help their strange goblin friends. While the flower that Jemin requested was destroyed in the fight, Parry is able to restore it. Relationships Friends: * Wesley Possesions Weapons * Jig's Stomp (warhammer flute) * hand crossbow Armour * breastplate External Links * Zyanya on Tumblr * Zyanya on D&D Beyond Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Theresa's Characters Category:PC